Batteries generate electrical power using an electrochemical reaction material for the cathode and anode. The examples of these batteries are lithium secondary batteries that generate electrical energy by chemical potential changes during intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions at the cathode and anode.
The lithium secondary batteries include a material that reversibly intercalates and deintercalates lithium ions as both cathode and anode active materials, and are prepared by filling with an organic electrolyte or a polymer electrolyte between the cathode and the anode.
For the anode active material of lithium secondary batteries, many types of carbon-based materials, which enable intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, hard carbon and the like have been applied.
For the cathode active material of lithium secondary batteries, lithium metal oxide composites are generally used, and the metal oxide composites such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, LiFePO4 and the like have been studied.